Missunderstandings
by Mini Reyes
Summary: "Get in the car now!" The man said "Noooo." she replied, and the man smacked her hard across the cheek. A series of missunderstandings and what they can lead to... What's going on? What will happen? How will it all end? Romance/friendship/humor - DRR.


_Disclaimer: If I actually owned anything would I bother to write Fan Fiction? 

* * *

_"Get in the car now!" The tall muscular man said towering over the little girl.

"Nooo!" The young girl whined, resisting him.

The man smacked the little girl hard across the cheek, but still she refused to get in the car and she started to cry.

Monica saw this event and walked briskly over to the man. "That's no way to treat your daughter!" Monica said standing near the little girl, who could be no more than five.

The girl stopped crying for a brief moment to speak. "He's not my daddy…"

Monica looked at the girl stunned. "What? I thought- wait…" Monica's eyes slowly looked up at the man in front of her. _Oh my god… I have walked in on a kidnapping…_

The man pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it at Monica "Get in." He said harshly.

Monica didn't have her weapon on her as it was her day off, and so she had no choice but to comply with the man. He pushed the girl in the direction of the car as well. Monica got in behind the girl and when she closed the door, the young child grabbed onto Monica fearfully and held onto her tightly.

Monica held the girl close to her, and stroked her hair, as she watched the man lock the back door and get in the drivers seat. He turned around to look at Monica and the girl who had climbed onto Monica's lap, and was hugging her as if her life depended on it. Tears stained her cheeks red as well as a mark where she was hit.

"Give me your phone." He commanded.

Monica did as he said and produced her phone from her pocket, handing it to him. "If my husband doest hear from me before lunch he'll get worried and know something has happened to me." Monica said.

The man's gaze drifted from her face, to her hands, "You are not married, and you wear no rings."

"Okay fine, so he's my boyfriend currently, but it won't be long away that we do get married." Monica lied.

The man threw the phone out the window and started the car, driving off.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"That does not concern you; here when you don't know who some one is you call them a John Doe, yes? Well you can call me John then."

"Where are you taking us?"

"You do not need to know."

Monica sighed, she thought that maybe she could some information out of this guy, and help with the investigation that would follow this incident. Monica studied the little girl in her lap.

She had beautiful blond hair and green eyes, she was sucking her thumb to prevent from crying to loudly, but her cries could still be heard.

"Shut her up." John said, referring to the crying girl in Monica's arms.

Monica tried to soothe the girl by rocking her gently from side to side. She quieted down and Monica spoke softly to her, whispering so as not to be over heard.

"What is your name?" Monica asked sweetly.

"Catlin, but people call me Kate, or Katie for short." Kate whispered and her voice wavered slightly because of her crying.

"Where were your parents before John found you and took you and I?" Monica asked and the little girls face saddened and tears welled up in her eyes again.

"My Daddy told me that my Mummy died when I was born, and my Daddy is gone, I don't know where he is, he left me at this building with other children that don't know their parents, and I haven't seen my Daddy again." Kate snivelled a bit but managed to keep quiet so as not to be yelled at again.

Monica felt sorry for Kate, her Mother had died and her Father stuck her in an orphanage and left her. She hugged the little girl close to her again.

"Did John hurt you at all before I got there?" Monica asked, and Kate shook her head, but then stopped and starting nodding.

"He hurt my arm." She said in a small voice.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore okay?" Catlin nodded slowly and the car came to a stop.

John turned around and spoke to them both "You will get out and go where I tell you to, if you don't I will shoot her," He said pointing his gun at Catlin's back.

Kate clung to Monica tighter and buried her head in Monica's shoulder, afraid that John would shoot her, she made a small sound and Monica protectively wrapped her arms around Kate, glaring at John.

John got out and unlocked the back door, letting the two girls out. Monica still held Kate, and carried her on her hip as John stuck the barrel of the gun into Monica's back, and directed her through the apartment complex that was in front of them.

He stopped them beside the lift and pushed the button, Monica held Kate so that she couldn't see that John was threatening to shoot her if Monica didn't do what he said. The elevator dinged and opened.

John poked Monica with the gun and she stepped into the lift, moving Kate her other hip, away from John, who had come to stand next to Monica.

John pushed the button with the number three on it and the door closed, and the elevator rose. Soon the doors opened again, and Monica was directed to apartment number 56. John opened the door and led them inside.

He took them to a spare room that was probably meant to be a second bedroom, and pushed them in, shutting and locking the door behind them. The room is bare; no furniture at all is in the room.

Monica sets the girl down and sits on the floor with her. "Why were you one the street this morning?" Monica asks nicely, not wishing to scare the poor child anymore than she already is by being in this situation.

"One of the boys was always being mean to me and getting me into trouble." Kate said, "I don't have any friends, and so I don't like it there, I was trying to find someone who would be my friend."

"I'll be your friend, and I am going to help you get away from this man, okay?" Monica said and Kate nodded.

"I've never had a friend before, what they like?" Kate looks up at her with adoring eyes, eager to learn.

"Friends are kind and caring, they look out for one another, they'll watch your back, and be there for you when you need help. They make you better when you feeling down, and help you get through the tough times. Friends are dependable, reliable, trustworthy, helpful, caring, and loving." Monica said.

"That's a lot of big words…" Kate said, trying wrap her brain around all the words and trying to understand what they meant.

"A friend is someone who will always be there for you." Monica explained more simply, and Kate understood.

"Does that man that you'll always be there for me? And that you will help me?" Kate asked.

Monica hadn't really thought about what would happen after she and Kate got away from John, but she felt as if she couldn't leave the girl to go back to the orphanage. "Yes, I will be there for you, and together we are going to escape." Monica said and began to devise a plan.

XXXX

John was getting worried, Monica hadn't called him, and she had said that she would call him at midday, which was two hours ago.

_That's not like Monica; Monica is always in time with these things. If she says she's goner call at 12 o'clock, she calls at 12 o'clock. What's holding her up? _John pace the small length of the office and decided to get a trace of her phone.

John got in the elevator and headed over to the lab. "Hey Agent Pendrel, can you get a trace on Monica's cell? She said she'd call me two hours ago, I'm worried about her."

Pendrel looked up from his microscope and wheeled over to a computer, and with some quick typing and scribbling, he wrote down the address and handed it to Doggett.

"Thanks man." John said as he walked out of the lab, and to his car.

XXXX

John got out of his car and looked around the street; he couldn't see Monica anywhere, John walked around for a bit and then spotted a phone in the gutter, picking it up and looking at it, he recognized it as Monica's.

_Damn it! _He thought. _Monica never leaves her apartment without her phone, and she would never leave it in a gutter, something's wrong here, some ones taken Monica. I don't know how or when, but they have, and I am goner find her… _John looked around the street once more, as if Monica would suddenly appear, and then headed back to his car.

He sat there thinking, hands on the steering wheel, pondering his next move, when it suddenly came to him, _Oh my god… why didn't I think of it earlier? I hope Monica still has that tracking device that we used on the last case…_

John pulled out his phone, and tracked the location of the tracking device that they had used the other week and found it to be not too far away from where he was. John started up the car and followed his phone to the co-ordinates on the screen.

XXXX

John came back into the room where Monica and Kate where locked in together, and found Kate lying across Monica's lap asleep. He pointed the gun in Monica's direction.

"Get up. Wake her up and get up." He commanded.

Monica gently shook Kate but she didn't wake up, she tried again harder but Kate only awoke briefly and then fell back to sleep.

"Kate, wake up." She whispered urgently, but no reaction came from the sleeping girl.

Monica tried to carry Catlin, but John came over and pulled the girl up, effectively waking her. "Oww let me go!" Kate cried and wriggled out of John's grasp, and taking Monica's hand, hiding behind her legs.

Monica put her arm around Kate's shoulder and looked up at John, who shoved the gun near her face, "Move!" He commanded, and pointed the gun in the direction of the door. Monica followed the direction he indicated and moved out of the apartment, in the lift and out onto the street.

Monica had picked up Kate and was carrying her again, and was crying because she was scared.

John saw Monica holding the little girl, and quickly pulled over to the side of the road in shock. _Since when does Monica have a kid? She never mentioned anything about having a child…_ John thought, and then saw a man follow them holding a gun at them.

_Oh crap!_ John thought and got out of the car, racing towards them, "FBI! STOP RIGHT THERE!" John yelled, and Monica turned around at the sound of her partners voice, "John!"

The two men pointed there guns at each other as Doggett approached the man referring to himself as John, but he wouldn't put his gun down. Doggett got closer to John and the two men fought for control of the gun.

Monica stepped away from the fighting men, and shielded Kate from what was going on, covering her ears, as a loud shot rang out. Kate screamed at the sudden loud noise, closing her eyes tightly she tried to pull Monica closer to her, scared and frightened.

Doggett came over and gently laid a hand on Monica's back, "Monica are you okay? What happened?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay, I was going to go shopping, but I heard that man," Monica gestured to the body on the ground, still shielding Kate, "Hit Catlin here, I thought that he was abusing his little girl, but it turned out that I walked into the middle of a kidnapping. Catlin, aka Kate, or Katie is an orphan, she ran away from her orphanage to try and find a friend, but she ran into this guy, when I stepped in, he took me as well as Kate, how did you find us?"

Monica and John started to walk back to the car, and Monica took Kate with them.

"You still have that GPS tracker that we used from the last case on you, I tried your phone, but I found it in a gutter." John handed her back her phone, "Here you go, your phone,"

John then got out his phone and started dialling, "I'm going to get a team out here, and then call services to come and get Kate, and take her back to where she's meant to go." John said and then started talking on his phone.

Monica put Kate in the car, and sat next her, leaving the door open. "Hey, are you doing okay?" Monica asked.

Kate nodded her head, but said nothing.

"Okay, child services are going to come and pick you up, do you know of any family that you have? Uncles, aunts, cousins, grandparents?"

Again, Kate just shook her head, "If I have family, I don't know them."

Monica's heart twinged at her words 'if I have family…' _Every one has family… just wether they are alive, or suitable to take care of a child is an entirely different matter. _Monica thought for a moment and then quickly got out of the car and made her way over to John.

John hung up his phone and looked at her, "How's Catlin holding up?"

"Not very talkative right now, when's child services goner be out here?"

"About twenty minutes." John replied, and walked over to the car where Kate was.

"Hi, Kate, Can I call you Kate? My names John."

Kate's eyes widened with fear and she shuffled along the seat, trying to get away from him. John looked up at Monica and the two shared a confused look, before comprehension dawned on Monica.

"John… the man who took us, he wouldn't give us a name as to who he was, he made the connection that we call unknown bodies John Doe's… so he referred himself as John, Kate's made the connection of the names!" Monica said and then knelt down next to the car door, so she could see Kate.

"Kate its okay, John is my friend I work with him, he won't hurt you, I promise." Monica reached out to the little girl and she took her hand.

Monica felt someone tap her shoulder, turning around she saw a woman who must be from child services.

"My names Jordan Ace, I'm here to pick up Catlin." The woman said, moving forward towards the car.

Kate came out of the car, and Jordan knelt down to her height. "I'm Jordan; I'm going to be taking care of you for a while okay?" Jordan said and Monica went over to John, watching the exchange.

Kate nodded her head, and Jordan spoke again, "How old are you?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

Kate held up five fingers for a few seconds and lowered her hands again. "Okay, I'm going to take you back to my place for a while." Jordan said, putting her hand out for Kate to take, but Kate ran over to Monica, and wrapped her self around her legs.

Monica grabbed John's arm to regain her balance after the child charged at her. Monica looked at Kate, "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"You said that you would be my friend, you said you'd always be there for me." Kate said looking up at Monica.

Monica looked between Kate, John, and Jordan. "I guess it's okay if she comes back with me, at least for the time being." Monica said, and then picked a now very happy Kate up.

Jordan gave John her number for future reference, and then left. Monica and Kate got in John's car and John stayed to wait for the forensics team to arrive. Kate took Monica to her apartment, and set up a spare room for Kate to stay in.

Monica thought a lot about Kate, and what she had gone through that day, she thought about how attached she had become to Kate, and vice versa.

XXXX

"What do you mean that I can't adopt Kate?" Monica asked getting annoyed. Monica was in Jordan Ace's office the next morning, trying to adopt Kate.

"You're a single woman and you work a high risk job, it's not in the child's best interest-"

"Kate won't go with anyone else; you saw that for your self yesterday!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you are an FBI agent, and would often be driving or flying cross country, and every day you are presented with dangerous situations." Jordan explained.

Monica sighed heavily, and sat back down in her chair, thinking, then she abruptly got up and left Jordan's office.

John was waiting outside, and had heard most of the heated and loud argument, "Didn't go so well huh?"

Monica looked pissed, and blew some hair out of her eyes, and started walking down the corridor, John quickly following behind. "They- no, 'She' won't let me have Kate, because I am single and work at the FBI." Monica fumed.

"Okay, this may not be the best time to say this, but then maybe it is-"

"Get on with John, I need to figure out what I am going to do about Kate, I cant just send her back to that orphanage." Monica said,

"Well you said that one reason they wouldn't let you have Kate is cos your single yeah?" John said looking over at Monica briefly.

"Yeah…" Monica trailed off for him to continue.

"Well, I have wanted to tell you for a while now that… that I" John paused trying o figure out how to say what he was feeling, something he was not very good at, "I care for you quiet deeply, and its obvious that you really care about this kid and…"

Monica got the picture, "You do? You want to help me?"

"Well yeah, but its not just for Catlin, I do have feeling for you." John said, and then Monica jumped at him, knocking him back a few steps as she hugged him.

Monica and John headed back to Jordan's office, "Come back to apologise?" She asked sourly.

"Ha, no, I came back to tell you that I want Kate,"

"We have just been over that, single, and FBI."

"Ahem, actually, not single, and still FBI," John butted in.

Jordan looked between to the agents, "Oh he's…? Rigghhttt… okay… um well I'll draw up the paper work." Jordan stuttered.

Monica sat down in the chair opposite her desk and waited with a smug grin on her face as the printer printed out the paper work for Kate's adoption.

John didn't know what to make of the situation but sat next to Monica. Jordan handed Monica the stack of papers, and then Monica and John headed back to the door, "Thankyou," Monica said sarcastically.

XXXX

A few weeks later and Kate and Monica and John were moving from there separate apartments to their new house. It was big, near the school Kate would be going to, and had a big backyard to run around in.

John and Monica had really moved along in their relationship, and had already admitted that they had been in love with each other for some time and were considering getting married, although that would conflict with FBI rules- _Whoops! _Monica thought, like they hadn't already broken enough rules!


End file.
